This invention relates in general to a coin operated control device, and, more particularly, to a money box assembly for the coin operated control device.
The typical coin-control device for a coin operated appliance has a coin slide mechanism which is generally operatively connected to a timer and switches to set appliance into a prescribed cycle of operation upon deposit of a specified coin or coins. The deposited coins are accumulated in a locked money box for subsequent removal by an authorized person.
In the prior art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,750, the coin slide mechanism and money box are received in a common housing structure, with the money box being in a position to receive coins from the coin slide mechanism. The money box of the subject invention also is utilized in the same general way with an associated coin slide mechanism and housing.
Prior art money boxes have square or rectangular front door shapes which present corners that are vulnerable to prying and tampering, and therefore make the money box subject to theft. To provide a money box that is more theft and tamper resistant, the invention offers a money box assembly that is generally cylindrical in configuration and has a generally circular front plate or door. The money box assembly is used in a housing enclosure or vault with a matching circular opening, and can only be installed in one position where it is locked in place by turning a key, for approximately 45 degrees. Rotation of the money box assembly is prevented by means of a small radial notch and a flat section on the circumference of the front door plate, which notch and flat section interlock with matching configuration parts defining the enclosure opening.
In general, the invention provides a money box assembly that is received in a housing through a generally circular opening thereof, the departure from circular shape being due to the notch and flat section. The assembly has a locking mechanism with a plate that is rotatable to position projecting wing portions in relation to a set of wing parts of the housing. In one position of the plate, corresponding to an unlocked state, the plate wing portions are located to clear the set of housing wing parts allowing insertion of the money box assembly into the housing and removal therefrom. In another position of the plate, corresponding to a locked state, the plate wing portions engage and interfere with the set of housing wing parts to securely lock the money box assembly to the housing.
For a better understanding of the invention and its various features and advantages, reference should be had to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and the accompanying drawings.